1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to tissue treatment systems and in particular to a system and method for reduced pressure charging.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The porous pad often is incorporated into a dressing having other components that facilitate treatment.
Reduced pressure treatment systems may include reduced pressure sources such as a powered pump that generates the reduced pressure that is delivered to a tissue site. However, such reduced pressure sources are often bulky or obtrusive to a user and are not readily adapted to be used in conjunction with foot treatment systems.